Ninja Sparkles On
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Naruto, upon saving Equestria with the Mane Six, decides to stay with Twilight and Spike at the castle. However, during his stay, Twilight begins to develop feeling for the outworlder. At the same time, Naruto begins to notice he might be falling in love with her as well. Will their love shine bright? Or will their love fade to black?


**Here is a Naruto/Twilight story for everyone here. Let's see how everyone will like this story then. Hopefully people will enjoy it. So, let's start things off.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I also don't own the rights to Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 1: The Unlikely Couple

Twilight Sparkle and Naruto Uzumaki had agreed to watch the Crusaders today. Naruto had become best friends with Twilight ever since he had arrived in Equestria from his own world. He had assisted Twilight and her friends when they were battling Tirek. Naruto was immune to Tirek's absorption powers due to his energy being charka based and not magic based. After the long hard battle, Naruto decided to live amongst the ponies in Ponyville.

Unfortunately, due to Naruto being an outworlder, most ponies didn't know what he was capable of and feared their wellbeing. Naruto couldn't live anywhere else for this reason, so Twilight took it upon herself to have the ninja pony stay at her castle.

Today, Naruto and Twilight had agreed to watch the Cutie Mark Crusaders today. The Crusaders thought of Naruto as an older brother and cherished the moments they were with him. Twilight couldn't help but smile at how Naruto would bond with the Crusaders. Due to it being a beautiful day outside, Naruto decided to take Scootaloo and Applebloom out to the park, while Twilight and Sweetie Belle were inside organizing the books. They would later alternate when the sun would move from one point in the sky to the other.

Naruto looked at the two fillies he was taking along. "Okay Applebloom, Scootaloo, we are leaving"

"Okay Naruto" Scootaloo laughed

"I'm coming" Applebloom commented

Twilight was watching Naruto prepare the two fillies on their journey to the park. Twilight still felt a hide of concern due to Naruto's childish nature. "Now, Naruto you are going to be careful okay"

"Of course Twilight, when am I not careful?" Naruto snickered as Twilight used her magic to fix him up. He yelped when she pulled hard on his mane.

"That's what worries me" Twilight shook her head at the unicorn standing before her.

As Twilight and Naruto was still bickering over his childish behavior, Sweetie Belle came trotting along the entrance to the library. "Twilight, I am ready to begin…."

Sweetie Belle saw Twilight saying goodbye to Naruto and her two friends. At first, Sweetie Belle didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. Sweetie knew Twilight was only looking after Naruto because there are times he could be very reckless to endanger his own life for everypony. She just thought Twilight was being a good friend, yet every time she has seen Twilight and Naruto together, Twilight had that look in her eyes as if she was daydreaming about something. Sweetie Belle always noticed the look in Twilight's eyes and the goofy grin she gave whenever Naruto left her sight. The younger unicorn didn't notice the alicorn smiling at her.

"Okay Sweetie Belle, we better get started on those books. They are not going to organize themselves." Twilight walked back inside the castle.

"You got it" Sweetie Belle nods cheerfully. She trotted along joining the alicorn as they went to the library together.

As soon as Twilight and Sweetie were in the library organizing the books, Sweetie Belle still struggling to understand why Twilight was giving that grin at Naruto. It could have been the fact that Naruto was a thoughtful colt in his methods of how he went about each day selflessly helping each pony with their own problems. Maybe Twilight was smiling of the friendship they both shared. Rarity told her whenever a mare stares at a stallion in a certain way. It was either one of two reasons. The first reason was of how their friendship was very strong and they were good friends. Maybe Twilight smiled at Naruto for another reason….Maybe just maybe….Twilight was in….

Sweetie Belle was so in thought of Twilight's personal matters, that she was organizing the books the wrong way. The alicorn took great notice of this. "Sweetie Belle, the books"

Sweetie snapped out of her thoughts and stopped her magic seeing the books were out of order. They weren't alphabetical anymore. Sweetie turned to Twilight, who was a bit worried about the organization of her books.

"I am sorry Twilight"

"It's okay Sweetie Belle; I guess you must have been in thought of something important or something. No harm done" Twilight giggled as she quickly fixed Sweetie's mistake.

Sweetie knew this would bother her more if she held it inside any longer. "Twilight, can I ask you a question. It's a really personal question and I believe you are the only one who could answer it."

"Sure Sweetie Belle, what's up" Twilight stuck her tongue out while organizing the books on the shelf.

"Are you in love with Naruto?" Sweetie Belle announced as Twilight suddenly wobbled on the ladder as she almost lost her balance with Sweetie Belle's question. "Twilight?"

"I am already Sweetie Belle" Twilight flew down. She confronted the young unicorn as she felt out of place with that request. "What would make you think I am in love with Naruto"

"Well, for starters you worry about him way too much. Secondly, you look at him very strangely" Sweetie Belle looked at the alicorn princess, who didn't realize her cheeks were red. "I mean usually mares look at stallions like they are friends, but with you and Naruto, you tend to look at him as if he was your coltfriend"

Twilight laughed a little bit before relieving Sweetie Belle's worries "Sweetie Belle, I think of Naruto as my best friend. I may like Naruto, but I don't like him in that way. We are just good friends that's all"

"Oh, I see" Sweetie Belle told Twilight as she was sure that Twilight was in love with Naruto. "Though, you and Naruto would make a great couple if you were a couple that is"

"Oh" Twilight felt a hint of delight upon Sweetie's comment. She decided to send Sweetie off with another order. "Why don't you take the feather duster and start cleaning around the library. It looks very dusty"

"Okay" Sweetie grinned and zoomed off to accomplish her task.

When Sweetie Belle was out of her sights, Twilight looked at herself. She knew the library wasn't that dusty, Twilight just needed Sweetie Belle gone to think about what she had told her.

Me and Naruto a couple Twilight thought in humor. Have I really been staring at him as a mare in love? I just thought of us as friends. He is so selfless, risking his life just to help the ponies of Equestria. How good he is with the schoolponies. How his tales of his adventures always brought a smile to my face. How attractive he looks…..

Why did I just say he looked attractive? Am I in love with him?

Nah, that can't be it. Naruto and I are just good friends. Are we good friend?

Twilight looked in a mirror viewing her and then imagines Naruto was right beside her. She had this internal struggle for a while, ever since Pinkie Pie jokingly pushed Naruto towards her. How their eyes met and their coats heated up from the contact they had. Twilight snapped out of it. This couldn't go on and she needed to do something about it.

She thought of an experiment she could try with the young colt.

Naruto was racing in the park watching Scootaloo and Applebloom taunting him.

"You can't catch us Naruto" Applebloom giggled

"Yea, you slowpoke" Scootaloo smirked

"Oh yea, whose a slowpoke now" Naruto smiled as he disappeared.

When they saw him pull a vanishing act, the two fillies stopped in their tracks. They didn't know where Naruto was. Both of them went back to back on each other twirling around to see where Naruto would come from. They looked all but one direction….above them. Above them, a stream of smoke appeared as Naruto shouted and stood on top of them. He proudly proclaimed.

"Never think you can outrun a ninja. Even in pony form, I am still faster"

"Okay okay" Both Applebloom and Scootaloo squirmed out of Naruto's hooves.

"I say another thirty minutes before we go back into the castle, okay" Naruto announced

"Yea" Applebloom nodded

"Sure" Scootaloo agreed.

The three ponies sat down in the park as Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at one another, then to the older pony. They both remembered what Sweetie Belle told them.

"I think Naruto and Twilight are in love with one another" Sweetie Belle whispered

"Naruto and Twilight? Are you sure Sweetie?" Scootaloo raised a brow.

"I don't really see them as a couple?" Applebloom agreed with Scootaloo.

"I saw Twilight looking at Naruto in a strange way. Not like how our friends look at one another, but how two ponies in love would look at each other. How Naruto protects Twilight in any occasion. Do you remember how Naruto leaped Twilight out of the way of that runaway cart?" Sweetie made her statement known.

Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at one another. They had to admit, despite how crazy it sounded. How Naruto and Twilight protected one another. It was slowly coming together.

"This is how we will make them decide on their feelings" Sweetie Belle pulled her two friends into her plans.

"Hey, Apples, hey Scoots, Everything okay" Naruto said waving his hooves in their faces

"What" They both said in union.

"I was just saying that there is some ice cream over there" He said pointing at the ice cream cart that was going by. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, I guess we were just in thought" Applebloom nodded

"Well, want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Naruto tilted his head. He wasn't completely obvious. The ninja sensed something was bugging the two fillies and he wasn't going to let it rest until he could figure out what it was.

"Well, you might find it to be very silly" Scootaloo smiled slyly

"It would just depend on what the thought was" Naruto said with confidence as he looked at the two, determined to understand their thoughts.

Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at one another and just hoped that their thoughts would be put to rest. Scootaloo nods and sighed.

"We were just thinking you and Twilight are really good friends" Scootaloo said first

"Of course, we are friends" Naruto looked at the two fillies

"What she means is not that much of good friends, rather more like coltfriend and marefriend" Applebloom nervously giggled

It took Naruto a minute to digest what they were telling him. Twilight told him the meaning of coltfriend and marefriend was a form of romance in their world. Naruto blushes when he looked at the two. "Oh, Twilight and I are just good friends. We aren't like that at all"

"But, we were so sure of…" Scootaloo felt disappointed

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I won't find a marefriend eventually" Naruto cheered them up. "Why don't you two get yourselves something? I am not that much hungry after all."

Naruto gave the two CMCs bits to buy the ice cream. As the two went off, Naruto was in thought of what they had just told him. He looked over to a stallion and a mare that were giggling at one another.

"Naruto, you are so funny" Twilight giggled

"Twilight, your beauty is beyond compare" Naruto kissed her lips.

Naruto shook his head out of the daydream. He didn't know where that fantasy came from. He and Twilight was just friends. They weren't that romantically involved, were they? Naruto had saved Twilight's life on more than one occasion, Twilight's trips to the mirror world, and the fact that Naruto was sick to his stomach when a guard in the Crystal Empire would make Twilight blush.

Naruto shook his head as he watched Scootaloo and Applebloom eating their ice cream. He was going through internal torment when he was thinking of his friendship with Twilight. Were they friends or something more? Naruto had to see for himself as this was confusing him.

At first, they were friends. Naruto's main concerns for this world were helping it when it needed him. Yet, when Pinkie pushed him into Twilight a few days ago, everything seemed to stop. To Naruto, Twilight's eyes really did sparkle in their own special way. Yet, what was this feeling he was having? Maybe he needed to confront Twilight about this matter.

"Alright, you little troublemakers, we better get back to the castle. I don't want Twilight to think that we made a trip to the Everfree forest" Naruto said

"Okay" The two Crusaders smiled as they hopped along to follow Naruto back to the castle.

Twilight and Naruto waved goodbye to the three Crusaders as Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity had just picked them up. The alicorn princess looked nervously at Naruto. Her conversation with Sweetie Belle was affecting Twilight emotionally. Was she in love with Naruto? Twilight and Naruto had been best friends for a long while and many mares have been throwing their hooves out at him. For some reason, that always seemed to enrage her.

Naruto looked over at Twilight seeing she was deep in thought of something. He was also deep in thought about what Scootaloo and Applebloom had teased him. Was he in love with Twilight? He did enjoy her company, but he wasn't sure if Twilight would accept him announcing his life for her. He needed something to take his mind off the matter.

"I'm going to make us some ramen" He said rushing to the kitchen.

Naruto knew that Twilight would obtain cooks or chefs in the kitchen, but Naruto often cooks for Twilight, He was lucky that the ingredients for making ramen were obtainable in Equestria. He was getting frustrated upon using his hooves that he forgot he had a magic horn, but what fun would that be?

Twilight walked into the kitchen staring at Naruto, who was getting frustrated on mixing ingredients with just his hooves. "How do you even use these things? ARRGGGGHHHH"

Twilight giggled on seeing his frustrations. Her heart felt like soaring high in the sky. Her eyes stared intensely at Naruto. She felt bad for him, so she decided to help out.

"I am here as well, Naruto. Tell me what you need and I will help you" Twilight offered to be of assistance to him.

"Ummm, it's okay I got it" Naruto said as he was biting off more than he could chew. Of course he needed help, but because he was stubborn as a mule, he wasn't going to accept Twilight's help. He didn't like the belief that a mare should have to cook for the stallion. He wanted to be a gentlecolt and provide for Twilight and himself, but mostly for Twilight.

"You sure" Twilight giggled seeing that Naruto was trying to crush some noodles with his bare hooves. The alicorn found it humorous that Naruto was new at cooking with his hooves.

Naruto growled as he tried to get the noodles just right, but ultimately, he was defeated. Twilight used her magic to assist the ninja. His stomach was growling like crazy. "Let me help you"

Naruto watched Twilight helping him with making two bowls of ramen. The reason why it was just Naruto and Twilight for the night was because that Spike was sleeping over by Rarity's since he was so tired from the journey he made with her.

Twilight levitated the two bowls on the table. Naruto walked slowly towards one of the bowls and sat down. Twilight sat on the other end to eat. Once they started to consume the steamy bowl of ramen, Twilight still felt that fluttery feeling for Naruto.

She watched him eat as he was enjoying the bowl of ramen he worked hard to make. Twilight took a few bites of it, as she was deep in thought.

 _If you like him so much, just ask him out._

 _But, I don't like him that much._

 _You just don't know how you feel about him._

 _There has to be a way I will truly know if I like him or not._

 _Do what you do best, Twilight._

"Hey Naruto" Twilight raised her head.

Naruto looked up as he sucked up a few strains of the ramen. "Yes, Twilight"

The purple alicorn blushed as she needed a simple way to phrase her words properly. She wasn't sure how to ask him out. "Would you like to help me with an experiment?"

What were her feelings for Naruto? Was it love or something different? Twilight assumed an experiment would help understand all these strange emotions she was feeling for Naruto.

"Sure, Twilight, I would love to help you out. What exactly does this experiment involve?" Naruto tilted his head. Naruto would do anything to help out a friend.

"Oh, its nothing really I just want to see what would happen if we were in a different environment, like a restaurant" Twilight said

Naruto nods as he finishes his ramen and smiles "I will take care of this, you can go anywhere you would like"

Twilight nods and rushes out of the room into the library.

"Really, Twilight, what were you thinking? He is now convinced that you had ulterior motives for that stunt you just pulled." Twilight talked to herself as she was in torment. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I am one of the biggest goofballs in all of Equestria? What if he hates me for asking him out like that?"

Twilight looks at herself in the library mirror. "Twilight, Naruto like you despite your flaws"

"why is it that I fear him rejecting me?"

Twilight sighed as she feared the worst. "I need someone to talk to about this. I need to talk to the only pony I could trust with my love life"

Twilight got a scroll and started to write down,

 _Dear Princess Cadence,_

 _How have you been? I need to ask you for some advice concerning somepony I am having difficulties with? His name is Naruto and you have met him before. He was the stallion that was with me and my friends when we saved Equestria from Tirek._

 _Anyways, strangely I have been feeling strong emotions for him that I can't seem to grasp. You are the only pony I could trust that will help me understand my feelings for Naruto._

 _From your sister in law,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight gave the letter to her pet owl, Owlicious to go to the Crystal Empire.

"Hopefully, Cadence will understand my situation" Twilight said as she walked out of the library to prepare for this little experiment with Naruto.

* * *

 **Well, i know people will berate me for doing the typical Twilight and Naruto story, but i promise that it will get interesting.**

 **So, tell me your thoughts on this story so far.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
